


Last Kiss

by purpletiger20



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Canonical Character Death, F/M, Memories, Not Canon Compliant, Sad, Song: Last Kiss (Taylor Swift), The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, very emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpletiger20/pseuds/purpletiger20
Summary: Last Kiss by Taylor Swift but make it Jeyna
Relationships: Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters Rick Riordan Does
> 
> Warning: This is very sad

Their last kiss was sweet like the hot chocolate on her lips. It was a cold and rainy April day, one of the last they would spend together. Reyna didn’t know it would be the last kiss she would ever get from him. After years driven apart by the war and goddess’s tricks, he had finally returned to her. They spent most of their night together, wrapped up in memories and in each other's arms.   
She could almost remember the day he returned to her like it was yesterday. The smell of the rain on the pavement on that July day. The way he kissed her in the rain, their heartbeats in sync. Jason had finally come back to her, ready to make up for those months that had separated them.   
Now she sat on the floor, wearing an old t-shirt of his looking through the photos that would haunt her. The way his smile could light up a room or those beaming blue eyes that had caught her attention all those years ago. It didn’t feel real, not yet at least. The fall of rain gentle in the background as a record player. Reyna thought maybe he would walk through the doors and it wouldn’t be over not this soon.   
She remembered how Jason showed her off at all the parties. How even though everyone knew them, he just couldn’t wait to tell them.   
“This is my girlfriend,” He would beam, his arms around her waist.  
Jason treated her like a queen, dancing her around like she was the girl everyone wanted to be. He would spin her around until they fell into a fit of laughter or a long kiss. The way he used to kiss her when she was rambling or hold her when the nightmares got worse. He was always there for her but suddenly he was gone.   
She never thought they would have their last kiss. But here she stood, wrapped in his letterman jacket, her hands stuffed into the pockets. It kept her warm on this chilly evening as she walked through New Rome. Reyna got the pitiful smiles of those who passed. Everyone made it so much worse, she still didn’t believe it was true. Every night she prayed that he would return, she couldn’t accept this reality.   
The day was too beautiful when she got the news. The way the sun shone without a cloud in sight, it was warm for this early in May. Percy can’t look her in the eyes as he speaks, handing her the torn toga. Her heart breaks in that moment, everything crumbles around her. A tear falls from her eye, dripping onto what was left of him. He was gone, taken from her without a final goodbye.   
She could never have imagined that this is how they would have ended. It hadn’t even been a year since he had returned to her. He had such big dreams for them, plans for the future, for a family, for a life. No more wars or prophecies, freedom to not worry about monsters.   
When the others left, she fell apart. Her sobs echoed through the halls and those around could hear true pain. She tried to control the tears but they never stopped, locking herself away from those around her for a while. Reyna had lost people before but never like this, none of them like him.   
For now, she would sit on the floor, wearing his clothes as thunder rolled behind her. Photos scattered across the floor of her small apartment they once shared. Each one had its own story and own pain attached to it. Some left a smile on her face, while others still made her sob.   
Reyna prayed that he remembered her in his final moments, that she gave him comfort even in death. That Elysium had a shining sun for him to lay under and remember the good times. Maybe he cried about her too, the memories plaguing him as they did her. Maybe Jason was with their old friends, that he was pain-free and reminiscing about the old times. This wasn’t the ending he had wanted either but the gods were cruel like that.  
But here she sat, in his clothes wishing they had never had their last kiss. Wishing that his memories didn’t follow her around but wishing he was actually here. Their life was just pictured now, there was no more living it just remembering. Occasionally someone would check on her, make sure that the sun was still able to shine into the darkness around her.   
She finally accepted his death, their last kiss. It took her laying him into his grave for it to hit her that he was really gone. She cried for the first time with the full realization that he was gone forever. His name was forever on her lips and in her mind. She could never forget him, not even at death’s door did she forget her soulmate. In her dying breath, she smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek.   
“I’ll see you soon,” She cried, “Jason, I promised that we would get that last kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that was very emotional but not every ending is perfect 
> 
> I keep writing Jeyna and only Jeyna, thank you to everyone who still ships it
> 
> Again I don't own any of the characters, Rick does and I'm still mad about Burning Maze.


End file.
